Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods used to track and manage multiple properties and the various attributes and characteristics of each property and buildings on the property on a smartphone or mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
Property management systems that track conditions, features, and other attributes of one or more properties have typically used paper-based systems that have involved manual updates when property data is changed or new properties to manage are added. In some instances, features and attributes of different properties have been stored as individual records in a database, for example a government database containing property records for parcel numbers, address, year built, square footage estimate, and the like.
Pitch determination systems that are used, for example, to determine a pitch of a roof have traditionally involved a person visiting the property and measuring the roof using a tape measure and level. Recently, systems have been introduced by EagleView Technologies, Inc. that allow multiple aerial images to be used to render a three-dimensional model of the roof and to produce a roof report from which the pitch of a roof may be determined.